Colors of the Heart
by mew-tsubaki
Summary: M&MWP. Written for my HP Fanfic Challenge topic. This is a kinda sequel to "Given," but you can read this first. Neville's had his eye on a certain Weasley daughter, but he wonders if this relationship will fall as flat as the others. R&R, thanks!


**Colors of the Heart**

A HariPo fanfiction

by mew-tsubaki

Note: The _Harry Potter _characters belong to J.K. Rowling. Any OC you see is mine, though. I wrote this for my topic prompt challenge found here: .net/topic/44309/25299326/1/#25326999

Please look at it! Join in –but first, read this and review! :)

* * *

_"The heart has reasons that reason does not understand." –Jacques Benigne Bosseul_

It had been an accident. Nothing more than an accident. Nothing short of an accident.

When she'd danced with her past professor at her cousin's wedding two months ago, that had been an accident as well. …well, not as much as what had happened tonight.

See, Neville Longbottom had been served a divorce more than a year ago. His then-wife, Hannah Abbott, had become fed up with him and cheated on him, rekindling an old friendship that turned into something more with Anthony Goldstein. Now Neville was a single father with full custody of his young son, Frank Harfang Longbottom.

Then Neville had attended the wedding of Lily Luna Potter and Theodore Remus Lupin.

Though it was barely a year after his divorce, Neville had gone because of his close friendship to Lily's parents, Harry and Ginny. There he found he swam in a sea of familiar, happy faces.

Their happiness only made him sad…and slightly spiteful.

Yet Neville had kept his smile on his face. He'd perused those dancing –Rose Weasley with her fiancée Scorpius Malfoy, James Potter with his wife Alethea Potter neé Chang, Dominique Weasley and her boyfriend Lysander Scamander (one of Luna Lovegood's twin sons with Rolf Scamander), Harry and Ginny, Ron and Hermione, amongst others. Finally his eyes had landed on Victoire Weasley, Dominique's older sister.

His mind had called forth little bits of information about Victoire. She was the eldest daughter of Bill Weasley and Fleur Delacour. She had a younger sister (Dominique) and a younger brother (Louis). She was one-eighth Veela and had been a genius at Charms. She'd had a bit of talent for his subject even, Herbology. Also, Victoire was the prettiest woman around.

Wait –_what_?

Neville wondered why the thought had struck him that evening as he'd approached her and asked her to dance. He was further confused when she'd accepted his invitation –but he'd been delight to waltz around the dance floor with her. It occurred to him that the Veela in her had drawn him, but something had shaken that off, claiming there wasn't enough Veela blood in her to do so. Either way, it was lovely to be that close to her.

He'd smiled for her –and she'd seemed…intrigued? No, that couldn't be right. Yet Neville had wondered when she'd rested her head on his chest. She seemed…content, really.

So a week later he'd called on her and asked her to dinner. She'd enjoyed dining out with him. So much that they'd gone out almost fifteen more times.

Then Neville had finally gotten the courage up to kiss her. It had been amazing and sweet and pure and full of l-

She'd teared up.

That was what had just happened. Now Neville looked at her in horror. He hadn't meant to make her cry. "What? What's wrong? I just-"

"Stop." Victoire held up a hand. "Stop, Neville."

He frowned. Maybe it'd finally been too much for her. He'd been her professor at one time. He was divorce, had a kid attending his second year at Hogwarts, and was twenty years older than her. It was easy to see if Victoire did not feel the same way that he did for her. "I'm not sorry," he stated truthfully. "I learned that being too timid was the quickest way to tie one's noose. I feel I should've done this a little earlier, but that doesn't matter now." He nodded, more to reassure himself than anything else. "So I'm not sorry, Vicky."

"You idiot!"

Neville looked up to find Victoire glaring at him. "What?!"

She smirked. "I _wanted_ you to do that ten dates ago!" Then she grabbed his collar and drew him roughly down to kiss him fully and deeply.

Yes, he didn't know what drew them. Did he have to? His heart told him they fit together perfectly, which was all that mattered.

* * *

**Some of you may be wondering where the hell did I pull Victoire/Neville from, but it just appeared at the end of "Given," the one-shot that this is a kind of sequel to. I really like them, though; I'm glad I came up with them.**

**I know this was short, but it was a fun thing to do for the prompt. Everyone should contribute (or at least go read all the stories)!!**

**-mew! :D**

**Thank you, Mor! You're a great Beta! XD**


End file.
